The Rising of the Sun
by jenelin
Summary: An elf of the Golden Wood falls in love with Boromir and chases after the Company, which was rather silly on her part.  A Legolas story, with appearances by Éowyn and CuteFaramir.  Complete.
1. In Caras Galadhon

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: Yes, it is a Legolas/non-Tolkien-character romance, for which I feel rather conformist at this point, with such things floating around in abundance in the wake of the film (although I have been meaning to write such a thing since long before the movie). However, this is not a film Legolas. And, as I am not Tolkien, I cannot claim that it is a book Legolas either, although I would like to think that I am somewhere in that region. That said, no characters in this story belong to me apart from the elf maiden Telëariel, who came into my head one night saying, "Write me!" _

This first chapter is written in a rather "fairy tale"-ish way, as if the story were being told to someone. Later chapters will slowly move away from this before coming back to it at the end. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

_I: In Caras Galadhon_

In Caras Galadhon, deep in Lothlórien, there once dwelt an elf maiden, Telëariel, who was an attendant of the Lady Galadriel. 

It was said that Telëariel had once left the Golden Wood and had met a Man of Gondor who had stolen her heart and left her. When Telëariel returned to her home she had changed, and her grey eyes no longer shone like the stars. The elves took to calling her Telëariel the Broken-Hearted, and her sorrow made them sad. 

But the Lady of the Wood gave Telëariel a place in her court, and the maiden's dark moods did not dull the brilliance of the Lady. Galadriel pitied her, for she knew what it was to love, and she told Telëariel that she was meant to love again. But Telëariel listened not, and she wandered the woods every night, mourning her tragedy, though centuries passed by and the man she had loved had long turned to dust. 

Then one day the Fellowship of the Ring entered Lórien, and Telëariel's heart began to mend. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Telëariel had heard whispers of a strange group that had come to Lórien, but she did not pay them much mind. She meant to go walk in the wood, but she was stopped and bid to come to the Lord and Lady's court. So it was that Telëariel watched, nearly hidden, as Galadriel spoke to the company who had crossed their borders. 

She looked in curiosity on the hobbits, for she had never seen any of their kind. Aragorn, he who was called Elessar, was already known to her, for he had walked Lórien's paths before. She looked disgustedly at Gimli, the dwarf and the elf Legolas who appeared to be his friend. 

And then, for good or for ill, Telëariel's eyes came to rest on the man Boromir, and she felt her tired heart come to life. She saw that his face was troubled, and she longed to comfort him. Telëariel forgot her former love and freely gave her heart to Boromir, though she did not know him, and though he knew not of her existence. 

But the Lady Galadriel saw, and she was troubled. 

When the visitors went to sleep, Telëariel watched Boromir from afar, and her heart went out to him. She crept to him, and would have left a kiss on his forehead if there had not been a whisper in her ear. 

"I would not have you disturb my friend tonight. He is restless enough in this wood." 

Telëariel backed away and found the elf Legolas watching her, hand on his knife. 

"I mean no harm," she whispered, bowing her head. 

And Legolas smiled on her, for Telëariel was fair, and her hair was like the moonless sky. "Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you." 

"You did not frighten me, Legolas Dwarf-friend," she said, and her tone was not kindly. 

"You mean to insult, but I care not. Gimli has shown himself worthy to be my friend, or I have shown myself worthy enough to be his." 

Telëariel frowned, not liking the shame she felt, for she did not understand it. 

"Then I take my leave," she whispered. "For it shall not be said that any elf of Lórien brings displeasure to our guests." 

She silently disappeared into the night, and Legolas was left with his thoughts. He stayed and watched Boromir until dawn, and he was troubled. 

And if anyone besides Legolas noticed that Telëariel watched the small group every night thereafter, they did not speak of it, and Legolas did not think it worth his mention. 

So it was that Boromir's sleep in the Golden Wood was watched over by one who would have given him anything in her power, if he would have taken it. But Boromir slept unknowingly, and Telëariel, desiring no more words with the elven prince, did not try to approach him again. 

And when the Company left Lothlórien, Telëariel wept, for her love had gone unnoticed, and her heart was sad. She longed to know her love, and to follow him where he went. 

The Lady Galadriel sensed her unrest, and the reason for it. "You are not fated to love the race of Men. To follow this one, whose heart you do not know, would not be wise." 

But Telëariel's heart felt that it knew best, and she determined to leave her home and follow her heart's desire. "Perhaps it is not wise, but I could not forgive myself if I did not try." 

In the end, Galadriel could not persuade Telëariel to stay. "Go then, but know you do not go with my blessing. Your way will be hard, and you may find that your desire is not what you truly want. But know also that you will always have a home here, for I once left my land against the will of some, and I would not make you an exile." 

So Telëariel left ancient Laurelindórenan and followed the Fellowship, knowing not that Boromir was already dead.   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	2. Lost Hopes, Lost Paths

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: Yes, it is a Legolas/non-Tolkien-character romance, for which I feel rather conformist at this point, with such things floating around in abundance in the wake of the film (although I have been meaning to write such a thing since long before the movie). However, this is not a film Legolas. And, as I am not Tolkien, I cannot claim that it is a book Legolas either, although I would like to think that I am somewhere in that region. That said, no characters in this story belong to me apart from the elf maiden Telëariel, who came into my head one night saying, "Write me!" _

Slightly less fairy tale-ish than the beginning, as I said it would be. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

_II: Lost Hopes, Lost Paths_

She had found part of the company, but Boromir did not accompany them. Telëariel looked far and wide, but her love was nowhere to be found. Confused and lost, Telëariel continued to follow those she had found, Elessar, Legolas and the dwarf. 

Silently she went, and carefully, but elven eyes still saw her. 

And at night, as she watched them settle down to sleep, Telëariel saw Legolas look at her, far away though she was, and she knew that he would no longer let her follow in secret. 

So the next morning she revealed herself to them as they prepared to leave. 

"I have followed you far," she told them. "My Lord and Lady thought I could be of some help to you. I know these lands well, and would help guide you, if you desire." 

Legolas looked at her distrustfully, but Aragorn smiled upon her. "I thank you for your offer, Telëariel of Lothlórien, but our journey becomes more dangerous by the day. I would not have you risk your life. Return to your home, for I cannot guarantee your life if you stay." 

"So you reject the help of Lórien?" 

"Where we are going is no place for you. Return to Caras Galadhon, give news of our company, and you will be of great help." 

And though Telëariel argued, Aragorn was firm, and she agreed to leave them and return to Lothlórien. "Tell me what tidings I should bear, and I will take them with me." 

So Aragorn told her of the breaking of the Fellowship two days before. The flight of two of the hobbits, the capture of the others and the death of Boromir of Gondor. 

Telëariel hid her emotion well. "Very well," she said softly. "I will go with this tale." 

But Legolas had sharp eyes, and he saw the tears that slid down her cheeks as she left them. 

Telëariel traveled quickly, for she wished to get away from those who had failed to save her beloved's life. Her heart felt dead, and she wept. Long had her heart been broken, and she had let it love again, but now it was dead, and she felt it would never live again. 

_No more will I smile_, she thought, _nor will laughter ever pass through my lips. For I have died a second death today, and I will not recover._

Half a day she traveled, but she was forced to stop, for an army of orcs blocked her way. She saw that they were headed toward Lórien, and she knew that it would now be better for her to return to those she had left that morning. Faster than she had arrived, she sped away before she was sighted. 

She found the three companions late in the night. Legolas of Mirkwood kept watch, and though Telëariel wished another stood there, she approached him. 

"I have been forced to return, Dwarf-friend." 

"I have done nothing to earn this enmity from you." 

Telëariel chose to ignore him and continued with her story. "I have tried to return home, but the way is blocked for me. As I speak, an army of orcs are making their way toward Lórien, and I cannot return their safely." 

"Then you have done the right thing in returning to us, though it will not be safe for you here." 

"I know how to care for myself," Telëariel said proudly. "In years past I traveled alone through these lands." 

"But these days are not safe." 

"It would not be any matter if I died," she whispered. 

Legolas looked strangely at her. "Tell me, Telëariel of the Golden Wood, why did you really follow us?" 

Telëariel frowned. "I told you earlier. I was sent to help by the Lord and Lady of the Wood." 

"I think not. It seems to me that Boromir of Gondor was what you followed, and on the orders of your heart, not your leaders." 

"I did not ask to fall in love," she whispered to herself. 

Legolas heard and replied. "But you did not really know him you say you loved." 

"Perhaps not. But my heart told me to come, and I had to obey, though my hopes are now lost." 

"You should not have listened to it." 

"You know nothing of love!" Telëariel spat. "Or you would not say such things. You know nothing at all." 

Legolas faced her angrily. "You are a fool, and I wish to speak to you no more." 

Telëariel spoke not another word and settled down for the night. 

And Legolas watched her long, and his heart was torn, for while he thought her love and quest foolish, she obviously thought her heartbreak to be real. He regretted his quick anger, but he felt she had asked for it. 

Daybreak came, and Aragorn heard Telëariel's story, and though he did not feel her place was with them, he agreed to let her journey with them for awhile. 

So it was that Telëariel was with them when they met Éomer of Rohan.   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	3. Foolish Words

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: All the usual - Telëariel belongs to me, no one else does. _

This chapter takes an even bigger step away from a story being told and heads toward a story we are in the middle of. Also, it should be said that while the chapters are rather short (thus far at least), this will be a longer story. At least, longer for me. I am notorious for having no patience to write a long story, so I'm doing well with this. I'm having fun writing it, and, most importantly, I actually know where I'm going with it - right now it looks like 10 chapters, with the later ones longer. I hope to get it out as quickly as possible, although things like rehearsals and papers may interfere from time to time. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_III: Foolish Words_

Telëariel stared at the sunset and thought about the past few days and Éomer of Rohan. For the first couple of days after she had met him, she had tried to make herself fall in love with him. She knew it was foolishness on her part, and it served her right that it had not worked. 

When they had met, Telëariel had looked on him with with no especial interest. But Legolas had leaned over and, with a smile she did not like, had whispered in her ear. "Here, Telëariel, is another of the race of Men. Take care not to let your heart be taken again." 

She had frowned, but remained silent. She was not particularly fond of Legolas, and she did not appreciate his teasing words. _Who is he to tell me who I should love? He knows nothing of my heart._

So, though she could not clearly say how it would prove anything, Telëariel resolved to give her heart to Éomer. 

Her plan did not work, for whenever she tried to think of the golden-haired rider, she could only bring to mind a dark-haired elf and his admonitions. 

_I am a fool for trying to bring to life a dead heart,_ she told herself. _Especially for selfish reasons. I need to prove nothing, and even if I could love again, it would show nothing._

And so she had resolved to forget her idea, stop thinking of Éomer and return to dwelling on her lost love. But, to her alarm, she found that she could no longer picture Boromir's face. Too ashamed to ask Aragorn, and knowing that she would dislike any reaction Legolas gave her, she sought Gimli in her desperation. 

Finding him, she called out, "Dwarf! I am in need of your help." 

Gimli frowned beneath his beard, for he disliked Telëariel. She always looked scornfully on him, and made her disapproval of him obvious. "Why should I help you?" he asked. 

Telëariel took a deep breath, realizing that it would be hard to speak as she must. "Because I am asking for it, and I want to make peace between us." 

"For what reason do you suddenly want to make peace?" 

"Please! I am desperate!" she cried, and she knelt at his feet, tears in her eyes. 

Gimli wondered at her manner, but saw that she was sincere. "What will you have me do?" 

"You traveled far with Boromir of Gondor, while I only saw him for a short time. However, in that time..." She paused, amazed that she was now easily telling her story to a dwarf. "In that time, I gave him my heart, and his death has broken it. Now I wish to remember him, but I can no longer bring his face to mind. I would be grateful if you would but speak of him. Tell me of his looks, of his deeds. Please." 

Wisely, Gimli did not question her love, but answered her request. "If it will please you, I will tell you of Boromir." 

Telëariel sat and listened, and as Gimli spoke, Boromir's face became clear in her mind, and she was content. 

When he had finished, she smiled on him. "Forgive me for my past behavior, friend dwarf. You have my thanks, and I ask that you accept my apology." 

"And mine, lady," said Gimli, "for I have said much about you that was unkind." 

"Then let us have peace from this day on, and friendship can take the place of hate." And Telëariel left him, surprised to find that she meant her words. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

They had all left her. While they went off to fight, she was left sitting around. 

"We are going to fight," Legolas had told her. "Gandalf feels you should stay here." 

Telëariel was not sure about the Gandalf who had joined their party. Mithrandir she knew much of, but this new Gandalf was strange and frightening and made her uncomfortable by telling her that he knew why she had come on this journey. She could only guess that he had talked to the Lady Galadriel, but she could not be sure. And however he knew, she could tell that he disapproved of her motives. 

"It will be safer for you to stay," Gimli said. 

"I do not care," she told them. "I can fight as well as any of you, and I care not whether I die. My heart is already dead." 

"You sound as if you are reminding yourself." 

"I asked not for your opinion, Dwarf-fr..." Realizing that she could no longer use that title as an insult, Telëariel sighed and settled on his name, said in a nasty sort of way. "Legolas." 

"It is amazing to me that a heart can die over someone you knew nothing about." 

"But I know everything," said Telëariel. "My friend Gimli has told me all about my love." 

"You have encouraged her?" Legolas asked. 

Gimli refused to meet anyone's eyes. "I simply answered a few questions. How could I deny the lady what she wanted to know?" 

"I would have told her nothing." 

Telëariel smiled coldly. "Gimli and I have made peace. It is a shame that you and I can never be friends." 

"I would have been your friend if you had not acted as you did in the Golden Wood." 

"I simply wanted to be with my love!" 

"And I simply wanted to watch out for Boromir." 

"It is your fault he is dead! You should have fought harder." Telëariel knew she should not say such things, but the words flew out of her mouth on their own accord. 

Gimli cleared his throat. "I'm going to get Aragorn." He left the room quickly, glad to get away from the hostility that sparked in the air. 

"I thought you were very sad," Legolas said. "I felt sorrow for you in Lórien, for your tears seemed sincere, though I did not think your love could be so. But I see now that you are selfish, for you care not for anyone but yourself." 

"There is no truth there." 

"There is, Telëariel. You want so much to be in love, so you will do anything to get it. Boromir was not love, no matter how much you know about him now. You knew nothing of him besides the fact that his face intrigued you. But you persist in saying it was love. What will this do for you now? Nothing but bring attention to yourself. You want us to feel sorry for you, but I, for one, will not. You have followed us foolishly, and if you wish to die foolishly, it is not my concern. I care not." 

"And I care not for your opinion," said Telëariel softly, but her tears said otherwise. 

And Legolas saw them, and was troubled. "It was not my place to speak so, and I will not do it again." 

But Telëariel would not answer him, and they stood in heavy silence until Aragorn entered with Gimli. 

Taking in the scene before him, Aragorn said nothing about it. "Legolas, you must make ready. We will shortly be leaving. Gimli, go with him." 

"Take care, Telëariel," said Gimli. 

"And you, friend Dwarf." 

"I have no wish to see you hurt," Aragorn said. "Stay and be a friend to the Lady Éowyn, for I feel that she needs one." 

"As you wish." 

Legolas approached Telëariel, but she refused to look at him. "I am sorry if I have caused you pain. I should not have said such things, and my heart did not truly mean them all. May our next meeting be better." 

"I would not have us meet again," whispered Telëariel when they left, but her heart was not in it.   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	4. The Cold Lady of Rohan

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: I'm not Tolkien - No one belongs to me but Telëariel...and the random messenger in this chapter. _

This chapter is pretty short - the next one should be quite a bit longer, and I can promise that things will move into the warm and fuzzy zone. That chapter is halfway written and will hopefully get posted either tonight or tomorrow morning. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_IV: The Cold Lady of Rohan_

The Lady Éowyn was unhappy. Telëariel had, at first, thought her very cold, but the longer she knew her, the more she just found her sad. Éowyn talked little, but Telëariel felt close to her, for she saw the sadness of love in her eyes. She wished to speak to her of it, but knew that the woman would not appreciate it. 

And one evening, Éowyn brought it up herself. 

They sat in front of a fire, eating a small dinner. The day had been long, and Éowyn declared that she would eat in peace with her elven guest. Telëariel was grateful, for she had heard news of the battles being fought, and they worried her. 

"You have loved, have you not?" asked Éowyn as they drank glasses of sweet wine. 

"Twice have I loved, and twice have I been hurt. The first left me, and the second passed away." 

"Boromir of Gondor, correct?" She noticed Telëariel's shocked look. "People talk." 

"I did not think many knew. But I did love him, though I saw him for only a short time." 

"I understand," said Éowyn softly. "For my heart too has been taken in a moment. Long have people said that my heart was frozen, and I had begun to believe it myself. The Cold Lady of Rohan. But I know now why my heart did not live, for it had not yet seen any worthy of its affection." She paused, fingering the threads of her dress. "I'm sorry. You do not want to hear this." 

"No, please. I know what you feel. Long did my heart remain silent, and when it came to life the passion was almost more than I could bear. I did not know how to act. I hardly knew what I was feeling. And then he left me. For centuries my heart slept until Boromir appeared in Lórien. And then it was as if the sun had risen, casting all shadows out of my life." 

"And now?" 

"Now? The sun has set, and it will not rise again. My heart cannot bear another loss." Telëariel smiled sadly. "I should not speak of this; it will depress you." 

"Speak of what you will, my mind is dark. But if it pains you, we can speak of other things. Tell me, Telëariel of the Wood, of your travels this past while. A strange company you are." 

"Indeed, and it was strange for me to travel with them. And though I did not want to go with them when I first found my love was gone, I am thankful they were there when I could not return home." 

"How hard that must be! To be cut off from your home and your people. But it must have been some comfort to be with another of the Elves." 

Telëariel stood quickly and spoke bitterly. "There is no friendship between myself and Legolas Greenleaf." 

"Forgive me for speaking of it then, and do not turn away from me, Telëariel." Éowyn rose also, and placed her hand on Telëariel's arm. "Let us be friends, for we have much in common." 

Telëariel turned and grasped Éowyn's hands. "I would like nothing more." 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

After Éowyn went to her rooms, Telëariel remained, watching the lingering fire die out. Though they had not really spoken for long, she was glad to have done so. 

_Somehow my heart does not seem as tired. Sharing my pain has relieved it, though it was hard to do so. And I am glad that somebody understands._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of a man, dirty and obviously travel-worn. 

"You are not the Lady Éowyn," said the man in surprise. "They told me she would be here." 

"She has retired for the night." 

"I came with messages for her." 

Telëariel stood tall before him. "Any tidings you have, I can bear to the Lady Éowyn. For the time, I serve her, as I have served my Lady Galadriel." 

The man looked at her for the first time. "That things should be so changed that an elf of the Golden Wood resides at Dunharrow," he muttered, but he agreed to give his messages to her. "I bring good tidings, for victory has been had, and Orthanc has been defeated. Even now some who fought there are headed this way, and they will arrive soon." 

"I thank you for your news, for we have had little during this time, and have been much worried. Do you know who we are expecting?" 

"Only that one called Aragorn leads them." 

"Éowyn will be glad to hear it." 

The man took his leave of her, and Telëariel remained with her thoughts. She thought of Éowyn, and knew that the woman would be glad to see Aragorn again. But the more she dwelled on the subject, the more she wondered if she had done right in not mentioning what she knew about the Man. 

_For I saw Elessar and Elrond's daughter in the Wood, and I know that she gifted him the stone he wears now. But how can I speak of such things, when it would hurt Éowyn so? It will have to be a matter between the two of them, for I do not think I can bring myself to speak of it to her._

Then Telëariel rested, anxious for what the next day would bring.   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	5. The Next Meeting

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: Legolas, Gimli, Éowyn, Aragorn, Boromir and various others did not come from my mind, no matter how often they may reside there now. Telëariel the depressive elf maiden does belong to me though. _

Warm fuzziness! A little at least. I told you it was a romance. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_V: The Next Meeting_

Darkness had fallen when the riders arrived at Dunharrow. Telëariel saw Éowyn's face brighten when Aragorn greeted her, and she was troubled. Then Aragorn came to her and took her hand. 

"I am glad to see you still stay with the Lady Éowyn. I worry for her," he said quietly. 

"As do I. I am glad you have come safely to us." 

"But the Road ahead of us is hard." He did not explain himself, but went into the hall with Éowyn. Telëariel watched them, and the others that followed them, until a familiar voice called her name. 

"Friend Gimli!" she exclaimed, meeting him in the entrance of the hall. "You have survived to dine with us tonight." 

"I have survived to see you again, and your Lady Galadriel." 

"Such flattery, Master Dwarf. I knew not that Dwarves had such silver tongues. But I am glad to see you again." She paused, remembering the other of the Company. "And your friend? Does Legolas still live?" 

"Concerned, Telëariel?" 

Telëariel set her lips grimly. "For your sake only, for I know that you are close. Tell me, does he live?" 

"I will tell you myself," said Legolas, coming around the corner. "For I am here." 

"Well," said Telëariel. "Then my question is answered." She turned to go into the hall, and the two friends followed her. 

"You look well," said Legolas as they were seated. "Does it agree with you to be here?" 

"It agrees with me to keep company with the Lady Éowyn, though it is like exile out here, and I wish to leave." She kept her voice emotionless, and refused to look at him. 

"You are friendlier than when we parted, Telëariel. You are glad to see me yet living?" 

"Perhaps I have decided that I care so little for you that it is not worth the effort to despise you." 

"Perhaps. But even so, it is a welcome change, for I would like there to be peace between us." 

"I would not speak of this now," Telëariel said, her gaze attracted by Éowyn and Aragorn, who sat far from them. "I have much to think on now." 

Legolas saw where she looked, and his eyes rested there too. Éowyn gazed at Aragorn, and her love was evident in her eyes. Then Aragorn spoke to her, and her face hardened. 

Telëariel stood quickly. "I am suddenly weary and would rest." She left the room, unconcerned about the looks she was given. 

"She is troubled," observed Gimli. 

"That is nothing new," Legolas answered. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

The night was cold, but Telëariel did not care. She sat on a balcony, a cloak wrapped around her, staring up at the stars. Her mind was troubled, for she was afraid for Éowyn's heart. 

And there was Legolas. Over that matter, she was confused, for she had long disliked him. But, she was loathe to admit, she was not unhappy that he had survived battle. On seeing him again she had waited for the familiar feeling of dislike to rise in her chest, but it had not come. Rather, if she had not imagined it, her heart had given a small start. 

_Simply shock,_ she told herself. _For I was not expecting him._

Then he had spoken kindly to her at dinner, and it had made her feel terrible. She knew she deserved much worse for her behavior at their last meeting. _I have done him great wrong,_ she realized. _For I see now that he was protecting Boromir as I would like to protect Éowyn from pain._

She heard someone approaching and quickly hid herself in the shadows. She was too slow and was seen. 

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you," said Legolas. 

"You did not frighten me, Legolas," she said, and her tone was kind. "I was simply taking advantage of the solitude." 

"Then I will leave you to it." He headed back inside. 

"Wait!" Telëariel called. "I would not mind if you stayed. Perhaps I have been alone long enough." 

Legolas nodded and seated himself on a bench. Telëariel joined him, sitting stiffly and silently. Legolas did not look at her. 

_He said he wanted to make peace. I should tell him that...that I wish for that too._

She sat, gathering her confidence. When she finally spoke, it was quietly. "I have been thinking out here, and I have things to say to you. Please understand...this is difficult for me. I have come to realize that I have treated you wrongly in the past. I was unhappy with you for getting in the way of my love, but I believe you were doing it simply to protect him. Am I wrong?" 

"You are not wrong, but I feel I must apologize as well. I have judged you harshly in the past, and though I do not regret what I did, I do regret how I did it. I have said things I did not mean." 

"As have I." 

"So what say you? Shall we discard the enmity we have kept between us?" He extended his hand and looked at her hopefully. 

Slowly Telëariel placed her hand in his, and if she felt amazement at the sensation of his touch, she hid it well. "Yes. Let us be at peace, for I have much to worry about and no longer wish to spend my time despising you." 

Together they sat, in uncomfortable silence, as the moon shone down above them. 

_I loved Boromir,_ Telëariel reminded herself, though she did not know why. _And still do I grieve for him. My heart will forever lie dead._

She rose then and went to the edge of the balcony, unable to bear the stillness anymore, for her thoughts were confusing her. Looking into the darkness, she let a song come out under her breath. Soft was her voice, and sad, and Legolas listened long to it. 

"A lament for your heart," he said when she was silent. "You are still so sad then?" 

Telëariel returned to him. "Yes. I told you before that my heart is dead, and I still grieve for it." 

"Perhaps you do. But you have changed, for I see no bitterness in you anymore. Perhaps you are moving on." 

"You think I so quickly can recover?" 

"I know you can." He looked at her, a serious light in his eyes. "Long ago, under the green leaves of Mirkwood, there was one who held my heart, though she did not want it. And she left us, for she wished to see the world. Though she had not returned my love, when she left I felt that my heart had died. I wished to follow after her, but my father told me I was foolish and bid me to stay. So I did, and in time my heart grew to love the forest again, to rejoice in the songs of the birds. My heart lived, and I realized that what I had felt for her had not really been love." 

"So you tell me that my heart is simply sleeping? That the agony I have gone through was not for love, but for some imitation of it? You are presumptous to think you know me." 

"I do not presume; I simply am telling you what I see. You have changed since I have known you, and what you are going through bears likeness to what I seen." 

The wind began to blow, and Telëariel brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Have you known real love then?" 

Legolas paused a moment before answering, picking up Telëariel's hand. "I believe that I have begun to." 

She pulled her hand away quickly. "Please, let us not speak of love anymore tonight." 

"As you wish." He left the bench, moving to the doorway. "I ride early tomorrow, and should rest." 

"Where will you go?" 

"Aragorn will take the Paths of the Dead, and I will go where he leads." 

"Might I not go? I am weary of sitting here, and I would follow him as well. My path home cannot be made by staying at Dunharrow." 

"But your path does not lie with us, as you have already been told. Stay here for a while yet, keep company with the Lady Éowyn. Great battles are rising all around, and you may yet have some part in them. The White City is our destination, and if we succeed, perhaps we will meet again there." 

"Perhaps." 

"Ah, Telëariel. Do not be so downcast, for the future may be brighter than you think. But I take my leave of you now." And quickly, before she realized what he meant to do, Legolas leaned over and pressed his lips to Telëariel's forehead. "May it go well for you, Telëariel." 

"And for you," she whispered. Long did she remain on the balcony, silhouetted in the doorway. Her hand was pressed to her forehead, where she still felt the burn of his kiss. 

_My heart leaps at the sound of his voice, yet I know it to be dead. My skin burns from his touch, yet I know that I no longer feel. Is it a trick of my mind, or is my heart truly sleeping? Or has it..._

She left the balcony, slowly walking through dark passages until she came to her quarters. A mirror hung there, and she looked at herself in it, noting that her eyes were not as dull as they had been, and her mouth was not so hard. Desperately, she tried to bring up Boromir's face, but she could not. She tried to cry over his death, tried to bring back the pain she had felt when she lost her love. But she felt nothing. 

_Has my heart begun to wake?_   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	6. Into Battle

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: I had a busy week and wasn't able to get this out as fast as I would have liked. But here we go - another chapter. As usual, nobody belongs to me but Telëariel. Notice how this story quickly stopped being strictly romance? Glancing over it, I realize that it is very much a story about Telëariel and Legolas, but it is also very much a story about Telëariel and Éowyn (which is what this chapter really focuses on). Oh well...my stories always go places I don't expect them to. Enjoy!_

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_VI: Into Battle_

"Will you come and see them off?" 

"No, Éowyn, I have said my goodbyes. And we will soon meet again." 

"You have more hope than I, Telëariel. For I know that this journey will be their last. None can survive the Paths of the Dead." 

Telëariel sat calmly, braiding her dark hair. "Go then. Say your farewells, final or not." 

Éowyn frowned, but she left. Telëariel waited for her return, watching the sun rise and singing softly to herself. 

"How can you be so calm?" Éowyn asked when she returned. "Your friends are heading to their deaths, and you sit here, singing? You tell me that your heart is dead? I say you never had a heart." 

"You speak rashly and know little. My heart, for reasons that I have yet to understand, has begun to feel alive. I do not despair, as you do. I have faith that Aragorn will succeed. So I feel that I can sit here and send my song over the wind, and it will give hope to those that can hear it. It would do you good to stop dwelling on your despair." 

"Do not tell me of what I should think. You have changed," Éowyn said bitterly. "Yesterday you would have joined me in my despair." 

"Who can say what yesterday would have been? It is past." 

"Do not pretend that you are so wise, Telëariel. I know how foolish you are. Giving your heart to whomever happens to catch your eye. You do not know what true love is." 

Telëariel's eyes flashed, and when she spoke, her voice was low and dangerous. "Neither do you. If you truly loved, you would not have so little faith." 

"I despair because I do not want to lose my love. You would not understand." 

"Enough!" Telëariel cried. "Enough of this foolishness. If I had known that the White Lady of Rohan had such a black heart, I would have rather faced an army of Orcs and returned to my home." 

"And if I had known that Elves were such fickle creatures, I would not have opened my home or heart to one of them." 

"Do not worry," said Telëariel. "I will soon be gone. While you stay here, I am to ride into battle. I have had much experience, and my bow will be needed." 

"You think I do not know how to fight? There is nothing that I do better. I should be going also." 

"But you are not." Telëariel smiled, and she knew it was unkind. She remembered Legolas then, and her smile changed, though only slightly. "I have someone to meet in Minas Tirith, and there my paths will lead me." 

"There is nothing in that city for me, but I would go into battle. The world holds nothing for me, but battle may hold release." 

"Nevertheless, it is here that you will stay." 

Éowyn's face hardened. "Leave me. I have no wish to see you again." 

Telëariel left, bitterly cursing Éowyn, and went to prepare for battle. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

The company left Dunharrow and rode, Aragorn at their head. 

"Listen," said Legolas. 

Gimli frowned. "I hear nothing, for my ears are not like yours. What it is?" 

Legolas smiled. "A song on the wind. Telëariel is remembering us at Dunharrow." 

"What does she sing of?" 

"She wishes us well, and her heart rides with us." 

"Even with you?" 

"Even with me." 

"What has changed?" Gimli asked. "She sends her dead heart along with us?" 

"I believe it has awakened." Legolas listened to the song that only he could hear, and he smiled. 

Gimli looked strangely at his friend. "Have you had some part in this?" 

"I talked with her in the night," the Elf told him, but he would say no more, no matter how hard Gimli pressed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

_I have not seen battle for years_, Telëariel thought as she rode. Her heart beat wildly, and excitement filled her chest. She remembered memories of long ago, of the years she spent traveling Middle-Earth, of the years before she was known as the Broken-hearted. Most inhabitants of Lórien had been content to stay in the Wood, but Telëariel had always longed for more. So she had left, for a time, and had become acquainted with life. In Lothlórien she had never been anything but a maiden, but outside of the Golden Wood, she had been a warrior, an explorer, a lover. _I have missed living like this_, she admitted to herself. _When my heart broke, I let myself forget. I have missed adventure._

The sky was dark, but Telëariel's spirits were high, though the others that rode with her were filled with less hope. She rode hard, and the Rohirrim wondered at the determination in her eyes. 

"Why have you come with us?" a man asked her, his horse in stride with hers. "You have no reason join us, perhaps to die." 

"I go to the White City," she told him. "And I fight for my friends." 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

The White City rose before them, close, but unreachable. Telëariel ran amidst the sweating bodies, leaping over the bloody remains of the dead. From far across the field she had seen the defeat of the Witch-King, had seen the familiar golden hair of the one who had destroyed him and the small form of a hobbit. Quickly she ran, fighting her way to the scene. 

Éowyn lay on the ground, still and pale. Telëariel dropped to her knees. "You fool," she whispered. "You have destoyed yourself before I had the chance to have your forgiveness." And Telëariel wept, her tears falling on Éowyn's face. 

Someone pulled her away, telling her that the woman was not dead, only wounded. But Telëariel saw that death was near, and her heart despaired. _Perhaps I was foolish to hope._

So Telëariel finally entered the White City, with the wounded, but her eyes were covered in darkness, and her heart was heavy.   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	7. The Rising of the Sun

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: We're nearing the end of this thing - 3 more chapters after this one! As always, Telëariel is the only character who is mine. I'm incredibly theatrically busy this week, so I probably won't get anything out until next week at least._

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_VII: The Rising of the Sun_

The news that had reached Minas Tirith was dark. Mordor had not fallen, and nothing was known of Aragorn's company. Telëariel stayed in the White City, keeping to herself and spending much time with her thoughts. When Aragorn arrived, and Éowyn was healed, she knew not of it, but silently continued to mourn her friend. 

Residing in Boromir's city, in the place he had lived, brought no thrill to her heart. She realized that she had not even thought of him in some time, and that her heart no longer felt anything for him. _Then I have been a fool_, she decided. _And everyone was right when they told me that I was foolish for loving what I did not know. How could my love remain when it was not really there? My journey has been in vain._ She remembered her home, and longed to return. _Galadriel was right to warn me against coming._

But somehow she could not believe that all had been wrong, for the beat of her heart told her otherwise. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

She had been told that Éowyn rested in the Houses of Healing, and she wished to speak to her. 

"The Lady wants no visitors." 

"I care not whether she wants visitors. I will see her." 

The man smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I have my orders." 

Telëariel looked down on him, determination writ upon her brow. "Please. I am a friend, and I wish to speak with her." 

Before the man could refuse her again, he was interrupted by another voice. 

"Let her in," said the new man, appearing from behind a wall. "It might do the Lady good to see a friend." 

The man at the gate grudgingly agreed, and Telëariel followed her helper in. He was tall and familiar, and Telëariel liked him. "Thank you," she told him. "I would know who you are though, for you seem familiar." 

"I am Faramir. My father was the Steward of Gondor." 

Then Telëariel realized why he seemed known to her. "Then I should offer my condolences for the loss of your brother, for I saw him once and believed him to be a good man." 

"You are kind," said Faramir. "Come. The Lady Éowyn will be walking in the garden this morning. I hope you will help her, for she has been living in a great darkness, and I wish it were otherwise." 

And Telëariel noticed the concern in his eyes, and she understood. "You care for her?" 

"Greatly," answered Faramir, smiling. "Greatly." 

Éowyn sat, still and silent, but she rose quickly when she saw Telëariel. "You," she said, and her voice was without emotion. 

Telëariel smiled at Faramir and thanked him again, and he left them alone. Éowyn watched him leave, and then looked accusingly at the Elf. 

"Do not worry, Éowyn. I have not fallen in love with that one." 

"I did not say that I was worried about that," said Éowyn, but her eyes betrayed her. 

"I came to make amends and restore our friendship. In this time of darkness, I have often wished to still be able to speak with you, and I am sorry that we parted badly." 

Éowyn looked sadly at her. "Thank you for your kindness, Telëariel, for I was the one who began our fight. But I fear that I cannot be a friend, for this darkness that has come over me will not leave, and I have no wish to live as I once did. As you often said, my heart has died." 

"But I no longer believe that is true. Someone told me that my heart was merely sleeping, and that it would awake, and he was right. Though there is a darkness and a despair in my heart now, it is not dead. It lives, it rejoices in the rising of the sun and the singing of the stars. So I will say the same to you. Your heart sleeps, Éowyn, but it will wake." 

"I wish I could believe you." 

"Wait in patience, and you will see." 

"You have changed, Telëariel. Your smile comes readily, and your eyes have life in them. I see no sign of this despair you speak of." 

Telëariel grasped Éowyn's hands. "But it is there. I despair as you do, for the news has not been favorable. I fear that that hope is lost, yet I stay in this city for the hope that it is not." 

"You told me before we parted that you meant to meet someone here." 

"And so I hope I will. I would meet with Legolas Greenleaf again, here in the White City." 

"I thought he was not held in your regard." 

"Can my opinions not change? I have made peace with him, and wish to see him again." 

"Then your heart lives for him?" 

Telëariel's gaze dropped, and surprise came over her. "I...I had not thought of it before." She examined her heart, but came to no conclusions. "I do not know. I simply know that I want to look on his face again." 

She lingered long in the garden with Éowyn, though the woman did not wish to speak. Their silent companionship was interrupted by the arrival of a message that members of Aragorn's company had arrived, and though the son of Arathorn did not enter the city, others had. 

"Then perhaps your darkness has been lifted," said Éowyn, "but mine remains. For though Aragorn lives, my heart has no hope." 

"Have patience," said Telëariel, placing a kiss on Éowyn's cold cheek. "I would not ignore the comfort Lord Faramir would give." 

She left, and Éowyn's eyes followed her, dark and empty.   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	8. Laughter

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: Apologies that I took so long to get this chapter out - life got in the way. I'm heading home for spring break tomorrow, and will hopefully get this story finished during the time I'm home (and will hopefully get it posted). But no promises there - if it doesn't get done then, I'll be back with time to spare in a couple weeks. Anyhow, Telëariel is the only character who belongs to me; everyone else is Tolkien's. Also, a huge thank you to all my reviewers - thanks for sticking with me through this thing! For those who have, for some reason, grown fond of Telëariel, I am planning a prequel sort of thing to this (but who knows when it will get done)._

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_VIII: Laughter_

He had wandered off by himself when he came across her, looking over a wall at the fields of battle. Her lips moved, but he could hear no sound from them, and her mind seemed far away. He watched her in silence for awhile, and she did not see him. 

The halflings were all anyone had been talking of, and Telëariel could find no one who knew who else of the company had come to Minas Tirith. _I wish to know if my friend Gimli is here. And if any other Elves are here._ But none helped her, so Telëariel kept her own company, and looked over the fields, hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone she recognized. There was no one. 

"Are you waiting for someone?" 

Telëariel felt her heart leap, but she did not turn around. "Perhaps I am." 

"Then you wait in a strange place, for it seems that everyone in this city is gathered elsewhere." 

She turned then, and the smile she gave Legolas was brilliant. "But you are here." 

"Yes, I am." 

Telëariel looked at him, noticing that his eyes were filled with both happiness and sorrow. For a moment they stood apart, until the joy in Telëariel's soul forced her to move. She laughed, loudly and musically, and lightly ran to Legolas, throwing her arms around his neck. If he was surprised, he did not show it, but embraced her as well. 

"We feared that you had failed," she said, pulling away. "I am glad that you did not." 

"You have never laughed before." 

"No?" She paused to reflect. "No, I have not. Not in many long years. And until recently I did not believe I ever would again." 

"You are so happy then, that I am here?" 

Telëariel laughed again, softly. "Yes, I suppose so. Who would have thought that we would be friends?" 

"Who would have thought?" repeated Legolas, fixing a strange look on her. 

Telëariel noticed and immediately became more reserved. She stepped away from him, leaning against the wall. "You have changed," she stated. "You seem sorrowful, and your eyes are no longer content. They are stormy, and they are searching. You have seen the Sea." 

"Yes. Have you?" 

"Long ago, when I traveled this world." 

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Legolas asked, his eyes shining. 

"Very beautiful, and very cruel. To hear its call was like an arrow through my heart, but I did not heed it, no matter how much it hurt, or how much I longed to go. I had been hurt, and I would give myself no pleasure in escaping the world of my pain. So I returned home, and I buried the call again in my heart. Now, so close to the Sea, I remember it again. I can hear it in your voice, and I see it in your eyes. And this time I look forward to what awaits me." 

"Will you go soon?" 

"I know not. I want to return to Lothlórien, and I want to see how this world will change. Perhaps it is not yet my time." 

"Nor is it mine," said Legolas, "though the call is strong." 

Silently they stood there, and comfortably. Telëariel's eyes were guarded, and Legolas could not guess what lay in them, but he was content to be in her company. Telëariel, conscious of his presence at her side, could not help but reflect on Éowyn's words. _Does my heart truly live for him? Why can I not know? I have always professed to know what love feels like, and it is not this. But this...this contentment, this lightness...perhaps love does not hold pain. But perhaps it does not matter. I am nothing more than a friend to him, and a tenuous one at that._

The wind brought the sound of voices to them. "You are probably missed by your company," Telëariel said quickly, glad for the interruption of her thoughts. "Perhaps you should get back to them." 

"If I am needed, they will find me." Legolas grasped her hand in his, and she, surprised, did not resist. "Right now I would rather be nowhere else but here." 

"There is better company to be found than me," commented Telëariel, because she knew not what else to say. His hand was warm and strong, and she found herself unable to think of anything but the touch of his skin. 

"I do not agree," he said, and he bent his head over hers. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned into her. His eyes were full of something that almost resembled passion. Telëariel closed her own eyes and did not move, waiting for the inevitable. For the time, she stopped questioning her emotions and simply waited, for the moment felt somehow right. And finally, she felt the touch of his lips on hers, as light as the flutter of a butterfly's wing. 

"Legolas!" called a familiar voice. "Legolas!" 

Telëariel pulled away quickly as Gimli appeared before them. 

"We were wondering where you went," the Dwarf said, and then he noticed Telëariel. "My friend! We did not know if you had survived." 

Not trusting herself to speak, Telëariel merely smiled at him. 

Gimli felt that he had stepped into something he should not have, but he did not know what to do. "Are you coming back with me?" he finally asked. 

"Yes," said Legolas. "Friend Telëariel and I were just discussing the Sea." He left Telëariel's side to follow Gimli. "Will you come with us, Telëariel?" 

"No," answered Telëariel weakly. "I...I have things to do." She leaned heavily on the wall, not trusting the support of her legs. 

"We will talk with you later then." And softly, so that only she heard, came his next words. "I would see you laugh again, for nothing has made my heart more glad." 

Telëariel, left alone, raised a hand to her face, her lips still burning from that briefest and lightest of kisses. Within her chest her heart danced, and after awhile her lips parted, and she laughed. The music of it flew over the fields and throughout the streets of the city. It reached the ears of Éowyn, who listened in amazement. And it reached the ears of Legolas, who listened and smiled, and whose heart sang. 

Long did the Elf laugh, and long, until she finally collapsed against the wall. Smiling to herself, she whispered, "I am in love." 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

"I am glad for you," said Éowyn, her voice devoid of emotion. "It is what you wanted, isn't it?" 

"No, it is not. I was content in my pain; I did not ask to love again." Telëariel laughed, not noticing that Éowyn winced at the sound. "But I know now that my heart never truly loved before." 

"Well, I hope you will be happy with him." 

Telëariel lost her smile. "I have not spoken to him of this. I fear the pain if he does not feel as I do." 

"So you are not perfect," said Éowyn with a bitter smile. "I had begun to think you had become so. Happy and in love and content. I am glad to know that you still fear, that you lack confidence." 

"You're horrible," Telëariel exclaimed. "I thought you could be glad that I am glad." 

"I am," assured Éowyn. "If I sound otherwise, forgive me. I am not feeling as happy as you today." 

Telëariel embraced the woman gently before leaving. "I understand. Be well, my friend." 

Faramir stood at the gate when Telëariel left. "How is she?" he asked expectantly. 

"In need of some companionship, I believe," she told him. Then she thought of something and impetuously asked, "Do you love her?" 

Faramir took her audacity in stride and answered simply. "Very much." 

"Does it make you feel content? Does your heart feel light? Or does it hurt?" 

"It is the most beautiful thing in the world, and if I hurt it is not because I love her, but because I know she thinks of someone else." 

"Thank you," said Telëariel sincerely. 

He smiled at her warmly and turned to find Éowyn.   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	9. Saying Goodbye

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: Back from spring break - unfortunately didn't get this finished during that time as I had hoped. But here's another piece, and now it's just the final chapter that needs to get done. As always, Telëariel is mine, everyone else is not. Again, thanks reviewers!_

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_IX: Saying Goodbye_

There was a King in Gondor, and his coronation had been a grand event. Telëariel had attended, surprised at the sudden majesty of Elessar, though she had known his fate. To Arwen Evenstar she whispered her congratulations, and the daughter of Elrond was amazed, for she had never known Telëariel the Broken-hearted to spare a kind word for anyone. But when she saw the looks of Legolas Greenleaf, she understood. 

Éowyn had refused to attend the coronation, and when Telëariel returned to say goodbye to her, she found the Lady much changed. Éowyn sat in the garden, smiling up at Faramir, and Telëariel paused, not knowing if she should make her presence known. 

Faramir noticed her though, and came to her. "Telëariel, welcome! Éowyn and I are glad to see you." His eyes shone brilliantly, and Telëariel could guess the reason why. "I will leave you with her," he said, although he seemed reluctant. 

Telëariel smiled and gently touched his arm. "Do not worry," she said quietly. "I will not keep you long from your lady." 

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Be well," he whispered. "I thank you for your friendship, and I hope your days be filled with happiness." 

Éowyn looked long after him when he had gone before turning her smile on Telëariel. "You see that things have changed." 

"And I could not be happier for you, for I have long encouraged Faramir." 

"And you?" Éowyn asked. "Have you spoken to Legolas?" 

"No," answered Telëariel, slightly ashamed. "I still fear, for I would not want to lose the friendship we have now. But when we speak, my heart threatens to speak on its own, and I cannot say how much longer I can be silent." 

"You should let your heart be known, for I would have you be as happy as I." And Éowyn's eyes sparkled, and her lips would do nothing but smile. 

"So would I," said Telëariel, "but I do not know if I can. I have faced blood and terror and death, but this scares me above all else. But I did not come to speak of that. A company rides today, and my Lord and Lady with them. I will attend Galadriel again and return to Lothlórien. I have come to say goodbye." 

"Then I wish you well, and I hope your journey is safe. And I would have you visit us any time you can, for you will always be welcome in our home." 

"I would be glad for your welcome, for you have become close to my heart. I love you greatly, Éowyn, and I am glad I leave you happy." 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

But that was done, and Telëariel rode with the company, once again attending on the Lady Galadriel. 

They rested, and Legolas came to her. "You have travelled far with us, Telëariel the Broken-Hearted. I hope you have found what you were searching for." 

"What I came for has long since gone, and my heart has gone through many changes. I know not if I have achieved anything." 

"You return to Lothlórien then?" he asked. 

"I do. Galadriel bids me return, and I wish to see my home again before I leave it behind." 

"You mean to go into the West?" 

She lowered her eyes from his. "I do not know what I mean to do. My heart is stretched in many directions. The Sea calls me, and the Golden Wood will welcome me. I wish to keep company with my friends Éowyn and Faramir. And my heart also tells me that it wishes to dwell only where another does." She raised her eyes, noticing the confusion in his own. "You were right, my friend. My heart is more alive than it ever was. I thank you for waking it up." 

"I?" 

Telëariel smiled and grasped his hands. "Yes. For you have shown me kindness when I deserved none, and you have been a friend though I thought I needed no one. You have proven yourself to know better what I need than I do, and I am glad to know you." 

He studied her for a moment before speaking. "You say your heart longs to be with another? Then you love again? Who has stolen your heart now, and is he worthy?" 

"The worthiest," she said with a laugh. "Even you would agree." 

"And do you know him?" 

"Not as well as I should like, but I hope there is time for that. But I know at least that he cares for me, though I know not if it is in the same way as I care for him." 

"Then you have not spoken to him?" He held onto her hands tightly. "Will you now stay in silence, you who seemed to have such bravery, following Men you did not know?" 

"You thought I was brave?" 

"Indeed, for though you were very foolish, you had no fear." 

Smiling wryly, Telëariel gently pulled her hands from his. "But there is the difference, my dear Legolas. I know that I was foolish before, but this is different. This is real, and it makes my heart fear." 

"Why should you fear? Though I did not always think so, I now know that any Man should be glad for your love." 

Telëariel smiled, and a musical laugh poured from her lips. "None of the race of Men are destined for my love. Now my heart belongs to one closer to myself." 

Legolas was silent, but his eyes were hopeful. "Then," he finally said, "can it be that - " 

The Lady Galadriel appeared, quickly taking in the scene before her. "Telëariel. I have need for your help." She acknowledged Legolas. "If I may steal her away from you?" 

Legolas nodded, and Telëariel followed Galadriel, wondering what he had been about to say and hoping that it had been what she wanted to hear. 

But they did not speak again until it was time to say goodbye. Legolas and Gimli were leaving the company. 

"You could come with us," Gimli told Telëariel. "I will speak for Legolas as well, for I know he enjoys your company." 

"I will see you again," Telëariel told him, "but for now I feel I must return home. But soon, my friend, I would be with you." 

Gimli left her alone with Legolas. 

"So it is time for goodbyes," she whispered. 

"No, for we will meet again. Under the golden leaves of Lórien, or in my home of Mirkwood." 

"I would like nothing more." 

Legolas drew closer to her, a strange light in his eyes. "Would you? For I would like nothing more than to be with you again, for as long as you will stay with me." 

Telëariel moved to speak, but Legolas laid a finger on her lips. She stood still, waiting for him to continue. 

"Please, just let me speak, for this is difficult for me." He paused. "I do not like admitting that things are difficult. But this is, for I cannot know if your feelings are what I hope they are. We have become close, and you have spoken of loving again. I cannot help but wonder if your heart has come to return the love that mine feels for you. Perhaps I have been wrong, and I have misunderstood the things you have told me. But I would not let you go without speaking of my own feelings. I love you, Telëariel, and would have you for my own." 

"No," said Telëariel, and Legolas backed away, his eyes suddenly cold. "I would not have you say that I am your own. I would rather say that I would have you for my own, for my love for you runs deep." 

Legolas smiled, looking decidedly relieved. "Perhaps we should say that we belong to each other?" 

"Perhaps." Telëariel laughed, her heart free. "I am glad that you spoke, for I would not have, though I much desired this. My heart and my tongue and my mind could not agree on what to say, and I thought it best to stay silent, for I thought my cause hopeless." 

"You will still go to the Golden Wood?" 

"I will, for I have made a promise to my Lady. But my heart will soon call for yours, and together we will spend our days, here and in the West." 

And before they parted, Legolas kissed her lips, and this time it was stronger than a butterfly's touch and sweeter than honey. Telëariel's eyes shone as she rode away. She raised her voice in song, and all who heard it smiled.   
  
  
_Continued..._   
  
  



	10. Ithilien

**_The Rising of the Sun_**

**by jenelin**

_Author's note: Well, here we go. The final chapter of this little story! As it has been from the beginning, Telëariel is my character, but everyone else is Tolkien's. _

As I mentioned before, I am planning a prequel to this, because I have enjoyed writing Telëariel - it will be called "Drifting" and will have to do with Telëariel's first love, among other things. It could be quite some time before this gets started - I have a lot of other stories in the works, including a longer Éowyn/Faramir piece and my current pet project, "For Altáriel", about Celebrimbor of Hollin. 

Thanks to all the reviewers who encouraged me to keep Telëariel alive - I wouldn't have made it through this without that encouragement! So thanks to blue-sparkelz, mock turtle, Wynjamor, Anna Lyn, NenyaTinuviel, Thalia Weaver, Fehr Kitten, Sprite and Elf Reader! And especially to Shadowfax, for your continued support from the beginning - thanks for sticking with me! 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

_X: Ithilien_

In Caras Galadhon, deep in Lothlórien, there once dwelt an elf maiden, Telëariel, who was an attendant of the Lady Galadriel. 

The elves had called her Telëariel the Broken-Hearted, for she had long been sad. It was said that Telëariel had once left the Golden Wood to pursue a Man of Gondor. When she returned to her home she had changed, and her grey eyes shone like the stars. The elves were amazed, and they wondered at what had put life and laughter back into Telëariel. 

But the Lady of the Wood knew very well what had changed. Galadriel smiled on her, for she knew what it was to love, and she was glad that Telëariel had learned to love again. When the time came for Galadriel to sail into the West, she bid Telëariel to speak with her. 

"Long have you served me, Telëariel, and well. The Sea calls to you, and I see that you wish to answer. If you so choose, you may go with me into the West." 

Telëariel replied quickly, for she knew what was in her heart. "I will not do so," she said, "though I long for it. For I must wait here until that which I love above all else returns to me." 

And Galadriel kissed her gently, and she approved of Telëariel's choice. 

So Telëariel remained in the Golden Wood, rejoicing in her love and remembering his voice, though years had passed since they had parted. 

Then one day Legolas Greenleaf returned to Lórien, and Telëariel's heart was full with love. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Telëariel had heard whispers that a son of Thranduil, a kinsman of Celeborn, had come to Lórien. Long had she waited for that day, and she hurried through the Wood, searching for anyone who knew where the Elf was. 

She found him herself, sitting by the banks of a stream. "It has been long since I have seen your face, Legolas Dwarf-friend," she said, holding back her smile. 

Legolas rose and approached her, searching her eyes. "Long did I desire to come to you, but my way has been harder than I thought. But never have you left my mind, and I have come now to offer you a new life." 

Then Telëariel could no longer contain her joy, and she laughed as she held Legolas tightly. She felt his lips on her forehead and her eyes and her cheeks, and they finally met her own mouth. And she returned his kiss with all the passion of the past years, and all the passion she had held for others before. When they parted, she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the faint sound of his heartbeat and enjoying the solid feel of his body. "I have missed you greatly, love," she whispered. 

"As have I," he whispered back, lifting her face to his. 

Day turned into darkness, and it was long before they spoke again. 

"Lórien has changed," Legolas finally said. He leaned against a tree, and Telëariel rested at his feet. "It is sadder, and the trees speak of loss." 

"Few of us remain here. Galadriel has gone into the West, and Celeborn dwells at Imladris. Lothlórien mourns our passing. I am sad to see it change." 

"Lórien is diminishing, but in Ithilien the land grows fair. From Eryn Lasgalen, that once was Mirkwood, I have brought companions, and we have made a new home. The land is green and fair, and I would have you return there with me. For though it flourishes in its beauty, I cannot be content if you are not there." 

And Telëariel smiled. "A fair speech, Legolas, but I did not need convincing. I will go with you where you will, for you are my heart and my home." 

They stayed there for the night, and the trees above sheltered them as they held each other close. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Éowyn, wife of the Prince of Ithilien, waited in Emyn Arnen. She was beloved, for she was gentle and kind, and she always carried herself with grace. But now she waited impatiently, for Legolas of the Elves would soon arrive, and she wished to see his companion. 

And when Telëariel came, Éowyn embraced her warmly, and her happiness was in her smile. "My friend Telëariel, it has been too many years." 

"It has," agreed Telëariel, "but we will have many years ahead of us, for I have come to dwell in Ithilien." She held her friend's face in her hands, noticing the fine lines around her eyes, though she was yet young. "I am glad to be with you now." 

"And we will be together often," Éowyn said. "For as long as you stay in our land." 

For many years it was so, and Faramir and Éowyn were always glad to welcome the Elf Telëariel into their home. 

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

There was a new King in Gondor, for Elessar had passed away, and Arwen Evenstar rested in Lórien. 

"Elessar has gone, and our time has now come," Legolas said one night, as Telëariel lay in his arms. They had dwelt long in Ithilien, though the Sea called to them strongly. "Aragorn of old was my companion and Elessar our king. While he lived, I was compelled to remain in his company, but now that he is gone, we must pass away." 

"I am glad," said Telëariel, "for I grow tired of this land, now that those I love have departed. Let us go into the West." 

"I will go where you will," Legolas told her, "for you are my heart and my home." 

So Legolas built a grey ship, and he sailed down the Anduin to the Sea. On board were Telëariel, who held his heart, and Gimli, son of Glóin, who had long been their friend. Filled with excitement and dreams, they listened to the song of the Sea and so passed out of Middle-earth.   
  
  


_Here ends the tale of _The Rising of the Sun_._


End file.
